


Variations On A Theme

by Not_You



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kink Exploration, Multi, Pegging, Queer Het, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: When asked for selfcest, I wrote a bit for everyone.





	1. Chapter 1

Hollis/Holly

His palms are sweaty and he feels ridiculous, but his double just smiles at him, and he wonders how he can inspire any fear if his own is half so sweet. They're sitting on the edge of his bed and it feels like high school, and then she's pushing him onto his back, her eyes asking permission the whole way down. He's happy to give it, and vain as it sounds, happy to pull Holly close and kiss her. She's an interesting armful, and he's glad his female self has a good figure. The thought makes him laugh, and she tweaks his nose.

"What's so funny, punk?"

"Nothing, ma'am." He says, grinning, and then they're too busy to talk for a while.

 

Sally/Sal

"Well." Sally takes a deep breath and resists the impulse to fan herself. "I mean, I've gotta say, sugar..."

"I'm gorgeous, you're more gorgeous." He grins at her, the rare male redhead comfortable in his plumage. 

Sally has no choice but to brush a few errant curls out of his face, and he catches her hand. His hands are gentle, so she lets him pull her a little closer, and purrs as he unbuckles Silk Spectre's collar. She might've known her double would know how to grope, gentle but not too gentle. She leans into his hands, cooing as he growls; a hungry, feral sound she's heard herself make a few times but pitched deeper, resonating in that broad chest.

They end up on the floor, and he cradles her head in his hand as they rock together, keeping it safe.

 

Byron/Brynne

"So I was thinking about capitalism, and about nature, right?" Everything is blurry around the edges, just like he likes it. Brynne seems to agree, delicately licking the last of the bourbon from the rim of her glass, kohl smudged around her eyes. "And the wet dream of every fucking robber baron is unrestrained growth forever and ever."

"Hey."

"And what do we call that in nature? Fucking cancer, that's what, and nobody seems to--"

"Hey," Brynne says again, and blows in his ear, derailing his train of thought.

"Gah!" He turns to inquire as to why she would do such a base and underhanded thing, but doesn't get much further than "oh" because Brynne has poured herself into his lap, giving him a deep kiss and a friendly squeeze at the same time, her slender hand working him delicately through his pants.

She runs her tongue along the rim of his ear, the way they both like it, and he whimpers, incapable of further political insight. "Mm," she purrs, "much better." 

 

Bill/Mina

Bill isn't really sure how this got started, but now that Mina is riding him, massive tits sliding over his face as she moves, he supposes it doesn't really matter. She's a big girl, softness over hard muscle, rocking the entire bed and making these soft little sounds of effort, clamping around him in hard waves, so tight and hot it's a wonder he's not dead. He grabs her hips and hangs on, sucking one hard pink nipple into his mouth and shuddering as his double squeals.

 

Ursula/Orson

"Foreskin is the sttrrrrangest thing."

"I can't imagine what it's like to go about with one's chest flapping."

"Hah, live to get old and you'll find out. Cigarette?"

"Bless you, my child."

 

Nelson/Eleanor

It took them a while to reach this solution, and Eleanor (both of them are awkward in their full names, trotted out now to avoid confusion) wonders which of them is more embarrassed by it. They're tangled in Nelson's bedspread, bound with harsh rope that stings and burns, leaving welts on their skins as they writhe together. 

His skin is nearly as soft as hers, and forms just the right contrast to the rope where it cuts across their backs. She doesn't like men, but maybe it doesn't extend to herself. She can't be sure, but the silky-soft skin of his hard cock against her thigh isn't doing anything to ruin this. She shifts to the side, making the rope dig into the skin by his shoulder blade and slide, and he sobs, bucking against her.

 

Rolf/Rowena

It's funny, how timidly they touch each other, hands that can bend steel bars hesitating and hovering like butterflies.

 

Eddie/Edie

Lying there all sticky and sharing a cigarette, Edie gives him some advice that might come in handy later.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan/Danielle

She blushes, tightening the straps. "Thanks again. I've... I've always wanted to try this, but--"

"You were too shy to ask?" Dan is blushing too, but he spreads his legs as he looks up at her, and she crawls between them, rubbing her black latex cock against him, where the lube is slick and cold.

"Yeah. Ready?" she breathes.

"God, yes." 

She presses into him slowly, clumsy at first, but then driving deeper and deeper until he howls and melts beneath her.

 

Walter/Wanda

He doesn't mean to. It starts out as a comparison. Pale, freckled hands side by side and then palm to palm, warm and dry. She's so small, even smaller than he is, and when his arms creep around her it feels like a test, like he's checking to see if she's as fragile as she looks even though he knows she isn't, that she can't be because she's him. 

The kiss is similarly accidental, but quickly turns into something searching and hungry. They're both so sharp, so light, and their hands are cold but each touch burns. He's still when she wraps a hand around him, letting her feel that he's a beast like all the others but that he won't hurt her, that he's never been able to be gentle with himself, but that he won't hurt her, that he could never harm her, and her wetness on his fingers is like the tears on his cheek.

 

Laurence/Laurie

"Shit, I'm hot!"

He grins, leaning against the wall like some delinquent wet dream. "I was thinking the same thing. Damn, girl me, you're stacked."

"You're cut, boy me. Seriously, take off your shirt." She comes over and leans against the wall beside him. "Do you have chest hair?"

"Some," he says, shrugging out of his jacket and pulling off his t-shirt. "See?"

"Sweet, it's a happy trail. I kinda have one, but y'know. It's only a girl one."

"I can't get over this hair," he says, running a hand through it. "Jesus."

She grins, hooking her fingers into his belt. "So..."

It turns out they both like it from the back, and she doesn't have to tell him to pull her hair.

 

Adrian/Adrienne

"I have to wonder what this says about our personality."

"I wouldn't worry too much, Adrian. Now hush and let me do your lipstick." He hushes, letting his double paint his lips a pouty, little girl pink. She's wearing a tuxedo of his, artfully pinned to fit, and a top hat. "After all, we can't be late to our tea party."

Adrian straightens his frilly white dress and matching anklets. "After this we're dressing up like Egyptians."

"Okay."

"Now what's in the tea?"

"A designer drug from my world, darling. It might be a little candylike for you, but I think you'll enjoy it."

He does enjoy it. They have a little tea party, clicking tiny cups together in a toast, and drinking down something that tastes like bittersweet flowers, and soon things are floating, and Adrienne is bending him over the arm of the couch and working her tongue inside him until he squeals.

Eddie/Edie

She likes it as rough as he does, and pretty soon they're both laughing with bleeding mouths, coupling like the wild beasts they are.

Jon/Jen

"I hadn't thought of the difference sex might make."

"It makes all the difference, and none. You know."

"I could have easily shaped myself this way, but I did not."

"I could have come back as a god instead of a goddess, but I did not."

An hour into the future, Jon presses deep inside his double and experiences a renewed ability to feel awe.


End file.
